My Bulge, 루한!
by Delu4Selu
Summary: HunHan / Selu EXO - BoysLove,Yaoi,Fluffy,Humor gagal. M for Dirtytalk and upcoming lemon! Butt kencang LuHan menyenggol bulge Sehun yang hipersensitif. Sehun sedang sial pada hari itu. "Tersenggol butt LuHan saja sudah terangsang, lalu disuruh make-out tanpa klimaks sebelum diijinkan?" Sehun tidak klimaks saat menggagahi(?) LuHan terdengar sangat mustahil REVIEW FOR UPDATE!


**HunHan Couple.**

**Author : lispunicorn.**

**Title : Watch Out My Bulge, 루한!**

**Genre : romance, fluffy.**

Main Casts : Sehun, Luhan.

**Rating : T+**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : EVERYTHING is PURELY MINE, ****_except of the characters._**

**DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.**

* * *

_**DELU4SELU**_

A-yo!~ saya dapet bikin fic ini dari video exo pas di airport Changsha, Luhan nya pas semangat banget pamer hobi baru, foto2 member lain.

Biar lebih jelas dan bisa bayangin, boleh diliat dulu di youtube. Key word nya "140213 Master Luhan Beijing airport" gitu aja pasti ketemu ntar. atau kalo mau kirim PM ke saya ntar saya kasi link '-')/

perhatiin terutama bagian detik 00:16 - 00:20 dan seterusnyaaa :3 kkkkkk

Kalo ada beberapa scene di fic ini yg ga persis sama aslinya maklum ya, namanya juga fan-**fiction. **Dibuat alay dikit biar kalo dibaca seru (?)

Disini nanti ada beberapa dirty talk kkkk~ entah cukup kotor atau engga. yang ini dibikin 1 chap dulu, kalo banyak review baru dilanjut, kalo engga yaudah gini aja. hehe, jadi **DO REVIEW** juseyong~~~

Yo~OK!

** !**

**__****DELU4SELU**

* * *

**-xoxo-**

"Kris! Lihat kesini!"

Snap

Luhan tertawa-tawa.

Hari itu _the_ _whole_ EXO sedang berada di gate menuju pesawat mereka ke Korea. Gate D10 Changsha Airport, China.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Lihat kesini!"

LuHan terus berpindah kesana-kemari, meskipun berdesakan karena banyaknya penumpang yang juga mengantri, para fans juga sedang mengerubungi (?) mereka. Yah, _as always_.

Moodnya sedang naik.

Ia sedang menggunakan kamera yang dipinjami Kai pada hari itu.

LuHan mulai rajin memotret berbagai objek setelah foto hasil jepretannya sendiri dipuji bagus oleh Kris –yang biasanya semua hal ditolak Kris dengan alasan 'not my style'–, dan diupload staff SM ke blog resmi SM Ent.

Punggung nya menabrak seonggok daging tampan (?).

Oh.

_Tersenggol._

Sehun.

LuHan, TIDAK!

LuHan sedang _over-whelmed,_tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar.

LUHAN, KAU TAHU APA YANG BARUSAN TERJADI?!

SADAR TIDAK?!

BARUSAN ITU BUTT KENCANG LUHAN MENYENGGOL BULGE SEHUN YANG MEMANG TERKANAL IMPRESSIVE! (–kau tahu, secara tampak depan sekalipun, bulge Sehun itu 3D!)

.

.

Ya Tuhan, untung saja Sehun bisa sedikit mengontrol diri.

Begitu tersenggol, ia justru mendekatkan diri dengan Luhan. Bukan apa-apa.

Mencari pegangan.

DUH.

Sensasinya itu! Sehun sampai-sampai terus berjalan mengikuti LuHan yang sedang hiperaktif, Sehun mencengkram badan LuHan erat.

Sebagai pedoman (?)

Beruntung si LuHan, ia tidak keramas isi cup starbucks yang dipegang Sehun. Bisa saja kan tadinya Sehun lupa mencari _pertolongan- pertama-terkena-senggolan-pada-bulge-yang-hipersensitif-pada-LuHan_ , dan isi minumannya tumpah ke kepala LuHan yang pendek itu.

.

"Ohhh baiklah O Sehun, sabar, jangan bertingkah mengejutkan yang akan mengundang kecurigaan orang"

Sepanjang jalan ke dalam pesawat Sehun terus memegang erat cup Starbucks nya dengan sesekali menyesapnya.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat, Sehun duduk di seat sebelah LuHan.

Seat 25F – Kris, (–ia suka duduk di pojok agar bisa melihat awan)

Seat 25D – Luhan. Rusa yang tengah diapit naga dan seonggok daging tampan (?)

Seat 25E – Sehun. Duduk di seat paling luar, mengawasi kalau-kalau ada sasaeng dalam pesawat yang hendak menyerang LuHan.

.

"Sehuna pegang ini, aku mau ke kamar kecil." Luhan beranjak melewati Sehun.

Sehun yang dititipi Nintendo oleh Luhan tidak memegangnya dengan baik tapi memasukkannya ke saku jaket. Sehun berdiri dan segera menyusul LuHan.

.

.

Cklek.

LuHan membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menahan tangan LuHan di gagang pintu. Luhan menengok.

Ditemuinya wajah Sehun diatas kepalanya. Tatapannya mengintimidasi.

"Masuk," titah Sehun singkat.

Gulp.

Adam apple Luhan bergerak, menelan ludah. Dengan ragu-ragu ia masuk, dan dengan telah diperkirakan LuHan, Sehun juga ikut masuk.

.

Cklek.

Pintu ditutup.

"Uhh~ Kenapa menyusul sih? Aku tidak bisa bergerak, ini sempit sekali." Rengek LuHan.

Sehun menatapnya datar. Sehun bergerak maju sedikit, menghimpit LuHan. Sehun terus bergerak, memojokkan LuHan di meja (?apa kek, itu loh, bagian yg wastafel sekalian kotak tissue dll.) wastafel.

Sehun mengangkat LuHan dengan sedikit tenaga, mendudukkannya dipinggiran meja wastafel (?-_-) . Butt LuHan yang lumayan (?) menggantung di bagian cekung wastafel.

Menyediakan ruang bagi tangan nakal yang mungkin saja nanti berniat menggodanya.

LuHan bingung. Kedua bola-mata nya memeriksa wajah Sehun dengan panik.

Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah LuHan, sedikit menunduk.

.

"Tang –gung. Ja –wab."

Sehun menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang punggung LuHan, meraih butt LuHan.

LuHan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"A –apa?"

"Tanggung jawab. _Tadi butt mu yang nakal ini_

Satu cengkraman erat diberikan Sehun pada butt Luhan. "Ahh~" lenguhan kecil keluar dari 2 belah bibir plum LuHan.

_–menyenggol_ _junior ku, tahu?"_

LuHan membelalakkan matanya.

"A –ap –apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ck." Sehun mendecak. "Siapa suruh tadi tingkah mu hiperaktif?! Lari-lari, kesana kemari, berteriak-teriak, dan menabrakku dengan tak beradab. Yang kau desak tadi itu kekasihmu, tahu?! Malah yang diperhatikan member lain. " cerca Sehun. Tidak berhenti, Sehun melanjutkan orasi nya.

"Dan kau tahu sendiri, kan? Junior milik O Sehun ini hipersensitif dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bagian tubuh LuHan? Terutama yang ini, ohh~."

Remas.

"Ah!~ Apa-apaan kau O Sehun?! Lepaskan! Aku sudah mau mengompol!"

"Ah, tidak, biarkan setidaknya junior ku dimanja oleh kekasihnya dulu, biar ia tenang," bisik Sehun dengan saaaangattt seduktif, tepat ditelinga LuHan.

LuHan bergidik. Sebenarnya ia tergoda, tetapi, _Hell Yea!~ _Setidaknya LuHan masih cukup waras untuk menahan diri _make-out_ dengan kekasihnya di toilet pesawat. Oh Tuhan, ini tempat public, hey!

Besar peluang bagi mereka untuk disadap atau ketahuan atau bahkan direkam! Ini baru hampir 2 tahun dari debut mereka, tidak lucu kalau sudah muncul angin rebut bagi EXO, hanya karena _sex scandal _yang bahkan muncul dari antara member mereka =_=

**_"EXO, Group Naik Daun yang Bernafsu Binal!"_**

Jika hal seperti itu yang akan muncul di headline berbagai situs dunia hiburan, dan berita, MATI SAJA!

LuHan tidak akan membiarkan hal cacat seperti itu terjadi!

.

"Lepaskan!"

LuHan mendorong kedua bahu Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Plung~

Keduanya melirik keasal suara.

Bencana apalagi kali ini?

DOR. Kepala LuHan serasa tertembak peluru.

Disanalah ia lihat Nintendo kesayangannya, sahabat terbaiknya, yang menemaninya bahkan saat Sehun tidak sedang dalam jangkauan pandangannya, sedang mengambang dalam closet bowl yang ¾ dipenuhi air.

"Omona!" Sehun kehilangan nafas dalam beberapa detik.

Ternyata Nintendo LuHan yang Sehun taruh di saku jaketnya melorot dan tercemplung ke dalam closet. Yatuhan!

Sehun dengan ragu-ragu melirik LuHan.

"L –Lu –Luhan.."

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon apa-apa. Tatapannya kosong, raut mukanya saaangatt suram.

Hik.

Bahu LuHan naik lalu turun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Punggung tangannya tiba-tiba mengusap bagian bawah matanya.

Oh_, Shit._

LuHan menangis.

Sehun seketika panik.

"Lu –aku –"

"Keluar sana aku mau buang air kecil!" sentak LuHan.

"Lu, t –tapi.."

"Sana! Hiks"

Sehun seketika merengut. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan LuHan dengan urusan pribadinya.

.

.

"Haaah~" Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Kris yang disebelahnya menoleh.

Memandangi Sehun, memeriksa jika ada yang salah. Tetapi yang dikhawatirkan malah sewot.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Eh? Pffttt dasar aneh. Mana LuHan?" Tanya Kris, menyadari seat diantara miliknya dan Sehun kosong.

"Di hatiku."

Sehun menatap lurus. Mukanya juga tegang. _Apa-apaan sih, maknae gila!_ –batin Kris.

"Ya! Yang benar saja! Dimana dia? Beberapa menit lagi kita akan persiapan landing, tahu?!"

.

Sehun menghela nafas. Memutar matanya malas, "Hyung, ayo tukar tempat duduk. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagian sebentar lagi kan jendela harus ditutup." tawar Sehun pada Kris secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Geez, kesabaran Sehun sudah kritis.

"Sudahlah, pindah saja ke kursiku!"

"Ck, yasudah. Minggir dulu!."

Kris akhirnya menempati seat Sehun, dan Sehun menempati seat LuHan. Tersisa mantan (?) seat Kris di pojok dekat jendela. _Itu untuk LuHan._

.

.

"Oh? LuHan, wei shen me ya? _(ada apa?)_ Ni –" Kris bingung melihat paras LuHan yang tidak cerah dan matanya, –sembab?"

"Mei guan xi. _(tidak apa-apa)_" Sela LuHan.

Luhan akhirnya kembali, ia terpaksa duduk di mantan seat Kris. Terkungkung Sehun, orang yang paling ia tidak ingin lihat –untuk waktu sekarang ini–

.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Kenapa di kamar mandi lama? Nintendo mu bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun penuh empati.

"Diamlah. Terimakasih sudah membuatku terpaksa mengencingi _bayi_ku yang sedang sekarat. Dia sudah mati sekarang." LuHan mencondongkan badannya ke arah jendala, menghindari Sehun.

DUH.

NINTENDO ITU TERPAKSA DITINGGAL LUHAN.

Apa-apaan ini?

Tadi kan yang marah Sehun, tetapi setelah peristiwa sialan itu, LuHan jadi ngambek.

"Arghh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Kris menolah kearah Sehun, LuHan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melirik Sehun.

.

Sesaat, pandangan LuHan dan Kris bertemu. Kris menaikkan alis dan kepala nya, seolah-olah bertanya _"Apa yang terjadi?"_ pada LuHan. LuHan yang diberi kode hanya menggeleng lemah dan kembali berpaling menghadap jendela.

.

Sehun memberanikan diri menegakkan pegangan tangan yang membatasi seat miliknya dan LuHan. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, Sehun bergeser dan menghimpit LuHan. Ia memeluk LuHan dengan anggota gerak atasnya.

LuHan diam saja. Tidak membalas,_ meskipun tidak menolak juga._

SeHun mengecup puncak kepala LuHan sekilas, lalu menegok ke arah wajah LuHan. Jarak wajah mereka sekarang dekat sekali.

Bahkan jika LuHan juga menengok ke arah Sehun, mungkin kedua bibir mereka sudah tertempel.

"Lu, maaf ya. Aku ceroboh sekali. I'm sorry, i really am. Hm?"

LuHan tetap diam. Sehun mengecup pipi lembut LuHan berkali-kali.

.

_cup,_

___cup,_

_cup,_

___cup,_

_cup,_

___cup,_

_cup,__  
_

___cup,_

_cup,_

_._

"Enghh~" LuHan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. LuHan mendorongnya agar pantat Sehun kembali ke daerah seat Sehun, lalu mengembalikan pegangan tangan pada seat yang tadi diangkat Sehun, mengembalikan batasan diantara mereka.

LuHan menatap Sehun dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Tang –gung. Ja –wab."

Sehun memajukan kepala nya, wajah nya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau, O Sehun harus ganti rugi atas kematian_ bayi_ku."

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang harus aku beli? Barang yang sama atau apa?" Tangan kiri Sehun bergerak ke arah wajah LuHan, menelungkupkan telapak tangan dinginnya di pipi LuHan, membuat semburat pink muncul di pipi LuHan karena dingin. Sehun mengusap-usap pipi LuHan dengan lembut.

LuHan menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"Tidak, tidak."

Hah?

"Tidak perlu beli nintendo, lagian aku juga sudah sering dimarahi gara-gara bermain games di waktu-waktu sibuk."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya berpindah mengelus surai hazel LuHan.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Malam ini juga _make-out_ denganku. Ketentuannya O Sehun harus mampu membuat LuHan orgasme 4 kali dalam 1 jam, O Sehun diperbolehkan menggunakan _sex toy_s, O Sehun WAJIB menggunakan lubrikan, dan O Sehun tidak boleh klimaks sebelum LuHan mengijinkan." LuHan menjelaskan semuanya begitu detil dan _–ughh–_ seronok. Suara nya dibuat sepelan dan selembut mungkin

Sehun serta merta melongo dan muka nya pucat.

**_"O Sehun tidak boleh klimaks sebelum LuHan mengijinkan"_**

_Seriously!_

Tersenggol butt LuHan saja sudah terangsang, lalu disuruh _make-out_ tanpa klimaks sebelum diijinkan?

Demi tahi lalat dibawah rahang kanan Sehun yang lucu,

Sehun tidak klimaks saat menggagahi(?) LuHan terdengar sangat mustahil

Sehun menelan ludah nya kasar. Syaraf-syaraf didahi nya menegang.

Sehun menggeleng lemah.

**"Wajib," **satu kata mengakhiri perintah LuHan. LuHan lalu memasang seatbelt nya karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan landing.

Mengabaikan Sehun dengan pikiran-pikiran kotornya.

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

**-xoxo-**

* * *

LOL. udah selesai chap 1 nya.

Gantung? iya emang sengaja '-')/ segala sesuatu yang diburu" ga bagus kan yaaa #eaaa

**Mau lanjut ga? Review deh ya~~**

Sebisa mungkin dibikinin lemon buat lanjutannya. LOL mumpung lagi pervert"nya nih saya ;;;;

okedeh. Ditunggu response nyaaaa **_(dikacangin itu menyakitkan...)_**

Thanks for reading.

**__****DELU4SELU**


End file.
